Lightning's New Pet! REDUX!
by Dorganyorgan
Summary: Lightning has been feeling lonely lately, especially since everyone else seems to have someone else they can love but her. That is until she has a fateful encounter with a girl with cat ears. This is slight AU and ignores FFXIII-2, Also be warned! There be Femslash here! Lighting/Female OC, Fang/Vanille, Snow/Serah BE KIND! LEAVE REVIEWS!
1. A Fateful Encounter!

Lightning's New Pet! REDUX!

Chapter 1!

A Fateful Encounter!

_First I must explain that this is a slight alternate universe version of Final Fantasy XIII, which is owned by Square Enix. In this story Final Fantasy XIII-2 never happened and Fang and Vanille are awake form Chrystal Stasis._

_I must also mention that is more than those who lived on Pulse and Cocoon. There are a race of people named the Nekomateign. They are basically people with feline tails and ears, as well as feline fangs and eyes. The Nekomateign originated on Pulse but those who lived on Cocoon captured and enslaved them, so they are seen as pets and slaves, with no real rights. They were captured after the war 500 years before between Pulse and Cocoon._

_Now that you all know this please enjoy the story of Lightning's New Pet! REDUX!_

* * *

It had been a whole year since Cocoon had almost collapsed onto Pulse. During this time, Hope has reunited with his Father and enlisted into the Intelligence Division of the Guardian Corp. Sazh has finally reunited with his son and flies commercially for a living. Him and his son raise Chocobo's for on the side at Dajh's request. Serah And snow have finally been married and live together happily.

During this year Fang and Vanille have awoken from their Chrystal Stasis, and have chosen to live with Lightning in New Bodhum. They go hunting on the plains of Pulse to provide their share of Living with her. Lightning is currently reinlisted with the Guardian Corp, though things don't seem to be going so smoothly with her as it is for everyone else.

It was just another morning as a similar pink-haired soldier groaned out as she woke up. She looked over to see that it was still half-an hour before she needed to be up and getting ready to meet Snow and Serah.

"I've still got time…" she told herself and closed her eyes to get some more sleep. Though what felt like a minute later the alarm clock blared in her ear telling her to wake up. Lightning's hand smashed down onto the device to silence it and she growled out getting out of bed.

"No way in hell that was a half-hour…" she grumbled as she put her pajamas on for the day. Lightning then walked out of her bedroom to walk heading into the kitchen.

"GOOD MORNING LIGHT!" a cheerful Vanille greeted her as she walked into the kitchen. Lightning just grumbled in response as she walked over to grab her coffee.

"Well mornin' to you too sunshine" Fang said with a smirk as she helped Vanille cook breakfast. "Look like you didn't sleep well at all" Fang said as she went back to cooking the bacon.

"It's cause I couldn't sleep with all the noise you two were making in your bedroom…" she growled out causing Fang to chuckle and Vanille to blush.

"You know you could join us in a threesome, this way we could all get a good night's res-Gag!" Fang gagged as she felt herself almost choke on some ham being shoved into her mouth.

"Oh quiet you! Sorry Lightning, you know how it is…young love after a wild steamy hunt for food" Vanille said with a smile as she went back to cooking.

"You're both over 500 years old…" Lightning remarked as she grabbed a piece of toast. "And young love or not, you could at least keep it down…" Lightning sighed as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm worried for her…" Vanille said looking to fang as Lightning left.

"She needs to get laid…or at least get a girl friend" Fang answered as she continued to cook with her lover.

"Why not a boyfriend?" Vanille asked tilting her head.

"You're joking right? Lightning is way to masculine for a man. That's why I offered the threesome" she said with a grin, getting another smack from Vanille.

Lightning however was standing in the hallway just outside of the Kitchen and heard their conversation. She simply sighed and walked into her bathroom for a shower.

"I'm not lonely…" she told herself as she showered alone. "I don't need anyone else…"

After Lightning finished her shower she dressed herself and head downstairs finding Fang and Vanille making out on the kitchen table.

"Oh come on! Can't you two stay out of each other's pants for more than five minutes?!" Lightning complained as she grabbed her keys. Vanille quickly got up blushing and Fang just smirked.

"Like Vanille said…young love" Fang answered with a grin.

"Whatever I'm going to meet up with Snow and Serah…just be dressed when we get back!" Lightning grumbled as she walked right out the door to get in her vehicle.

"Fang…do we have too much sex?" Vanille asked looking over to her with a blush.

"No such thing as too much sex" Fang growled out before she pounced onto a giggling Vanille.

* * *

In a recently built park nearby the city of New Bodhum, Serah and Snow sat together on a bench waiting for Lightning.

"Snow…does Lightning seem a little more distant than usual?" Serah asked looking to her husband.

"Light? Well she is pretty distant…but now that you mention it…I would probably say so" Snow said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm worried for her Snow…Lightning was really opening up after Fang and Vanille woke up. But now she's back to her reclusive ways…" Serah sighed as she leaned into her husband.

"It might be because of how you two were raised. You lost your parents at a young age and that forced Lightning to become the head of the house right?" Snow asked getting a nod from Serah.

"Yeah, but now things are different. I guess it might be she doesn't know what to do with herself without someone to look after or car for…" Serah told her husband.

"Maybe Lightning needs a girlfriend" Snow said with a smile.

"Why not a boyfriend?" Serah asked.

"You do know who you're talking about right?" Snow asked raising and eyebrow.

"Oh…yeah good point" Serah said with a nervous smile, then looked over to see Lightning coming over to them. "Lightning!" Serah called out getting up and running over to her hugging her.

"Hey Serah…" Lightning smiled hugging her little sister. "Hey ya big lug" Lightning called out to snow as he walked over resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey this big lug is your brother now after all" snow said with a smirk. "Things been going all right? How about Fang and Vanille? How have they been doing?" snow asked with a smile.

"Other than screwing each other's brains out every second they get, they've been fine" Lightning sighed letting her sister go.

"Oh it can't be that bad with them!" Serah said with a smile, just getting a dead serious look from Lightning. "Oh…then they are that bad?" Serah said with a blush.

"A-ahem…how about we take a walk instead of talking about Fang and Vanille's…sex life" Snow suggested, Lightning and Serah agreeing with him.

They walked for a while around the park in siclence, taking in the scenery. Though someone of course had to break the silence, and Serah figured she had to.

"Lightning…is everything all right?" the younger sister asked, causing Lightning to blush and look away.

"I um…don't know what you're talking about. Everything is fine" Lightning answered matter-o-factly.

"Come on Lightning! I'm your sister! I can tell when something is wrong and I want to help you out! Now please tell me!" Serah pried trying to get Lightning to answer her.

"She's right you know, for a while now you've been acting cold and distant…something's gotta be eating you up sis, so what is it?" Snow asked crossing his arms.

Lightning sighed and stopped resting her hands on her sides.

"Look…I'm fine really, there's nothing to worry about" she tried to assure them.

"Bull shit. Tell us the truth Light, we're your family" Snow countered, shocking both Lightning and Serah.

"All right! I'm lonely!" Lightning snapped at him.

"Lonely? But you have Fang and Vanille with you! And us!" Serah said confused.

"It's not like that Serah! I…want someone to be with, someone to hold close" Lightning sighed in defeat as she leaned against a nearby tree. "You have Snow, Fang has Vanille, Sazh has his son and Hope has his father…" Lightning said looking down. "I don't have anyone to hold close…to love me…to be with…" Serah and Snow just looked to each other as they heard Lightning admit these feelings.

Snow just whispered called it to Serah who rolled her eyes to him.

"It's all right Light, I'm sure you'll find someone" she assured her sister who just sighed.

"Yeah…please don't get mad if I don't hold my breath…" Lightning said continuing the walk, Serah letting out a sigh of defeat as Lightning walked ahead.

"I wish there was something I could do for her Snow…" Serah said leaning against her husband.

"It's something she has to do on her own…" Snow said with a smile to his wife. "Don't worry Lightning will find someone I'm sure of it" Snow assured her.

The two of them caught up with her and continued to walk along the path in the park. Though as they walked over a bridge, Lightning stopped listening to what was going on below the bridge.

"All right boys! Let's have some fun with this nekomateign! Especially since she can't talk!" a voice called out. Lightning looked to Snow who nodded with her and both jumped over the side of the bridge.

"Be careful!" Serah called out to them.

Once they landed both of them were shocked to see a group of men beating and stripping a young red-headed Nekomateign girl.

"HEY LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE!" Snow roared out as he ran to the group and proceeded to beat any of them he could get close enough to. Snow had already taken out half of the group, and the other half pulled away, the leader putting a knife up to the nekomateign girls throat.

"The hell's your problem man?! Can't a bunch of guys have fun with a slave?" the leader said with a grin as he licked the girls neck, causing her to shiver. Immediately Lightning had moved into action and hit the leader first. She struck him so hard in the jaw as he licked the girls neck, he bit clean through his tongue. He fell to the ground screaming out in pain as blood poured from his mouth, causing the rest of the group to scatter, leaving their pained and unconscious comrades.

"Buncha bastards…hey you ok?" Snow asked approaching the nekomateign girl, though she fell back and began to back away from him.

"Easy Snow, she doesn't trust men right now" Lightning said getting a nod from him. "Hey it's ok…we're not here to hurt you…" Lightning assured the girl with a smile slowly approaching her.

"Oh! Light give this to her! She needs it more than me!" Snow said taking his trench coat off and handing it to Lightning. Lightning grabbed it and wrapped it around the nekomateign girl, who just looked up to Lightning.

"There…all better to be covered up right?" Lightning smiled to the girl who just started to sniffle, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Did they hurt you?" Lightning asked the red-haired nekomateign who had a scar across the bridge of her nose. The nekomateign, who appeared to be at least 17, nodded to answer her.

"Did they…rape you?" Lightning asked, though the girl shook her head this time, getting a sigh of relief from Lightning and Snow.

"Do you have a home?" Lightning asked, and once again the girl shook her head.

"Do you wanna come home with me? So no bad men try to hurt you anymore?" Lightning asked with a smile. This time the girl burst forward wrapping her arms around Lightning, nodding her head furiously as she sniffled and gasped, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Shh shh…it's ok…you won't have to be hurt like this anymore…" Lightning smiled wrapping her arms around the girl, blushing as she felt butterflies in her stomach.


	2. Lilly the Nekomateign!

Chapter 2

Lilly the Nekomateign!

Meanwhile in Lightning's place, Vanille and Fang lay on the couch in the living room while their clothing was thrown about on the floor. The two of them were under a blanket with Vanille lying on top of Fang.

"Hey Fang…you think they'll be home soon?" Vanille asked winded up to Fang.

"Maybe…so we should probably get dressed before they arrive" Fang answered her, starting to move from under Vanille.

"Awe…but I like being naked with you…" Vanille pouted as she pulled the blanket off of herself.

Fang however was already standing as she heard the front door open. Theliving room wasn't in sight of the front door, but she knew there wasn't enough time to get her clothing bck on before whoever rounded the corner. So Fang just chuckled and struck a pose for whoever was about to see her naked.

"All right I'll get Fang and Vanille to help us out Ligh…" Snow was the one to walk around the corner into the living room and just stopped, staring at the nude Fang. He just jaw dropped and blood started to trickle out of his nose.

"Snow? What are you standing there fo-EYAAAGH!" Serah screamed out as she walked into the living room after Snow seeing the nude Fang.

"What? Never seen a sexy nude Oerban before?" Fang teased, Vanille blushing as she hid herself under the covers once more. Lightning hadn't even entered the living room but all she needed was to hear Serah scream and Fang's comment.

"Dammit Fang! You and Vanille need to get dressed and help us! There's a young girl here who needs our help!" Lightning shouted from around the corner.

"All right but the big guy needs to turn around" Fang said with a smirk and Snow immediately turned around wiping the blood from his nose. Fang then dressed herself and Vanille quickly did so as well. Lightning walked then and Serah, who was still blushing, walked over and helped her sister walk the nekomateign girl into the living room.

"Oy Light, who is this girl?" Fang asked as they sat her onto the sofa.

"She's a girl who was attacked by a group of bastards, so we beat the bastards and brought her here to help her" Lightning answered and looked over to Snow. "Snow I need you to leave the room real fast so we can look at her wounds" Lightning looked over to him.

"Got it, not trusting of men yet, I'll just get her a drink or something then" Snow said wanting to help out in some sort of way.

Lightning then looked back to the neko girl smiling to her. "Hey we're not gonna hurt you, but we need to take that coat off of you so we can bandage your wounds ok?" Lightning assured the red-haired girl. The girl nodded nervously, and slowly pulled the trench coat off of herself. Fang went a little wide-eyed seeing the bruises as Vanille gasped.

"Bastards…Vanille go get that ointment you use whenever we get hurt after hunts" Vanille nodded at the order and ran off to get it.

"Let me get some bandages" Serah said running off to get some.

"Hey girl, I need to call you something better than girl, so what's your name?" Fang asked, however the red headed neko girl, just shifted nervously. "You're not scared of me are you? I promise not to hurt you or anything, so here let me go first, I'm Fang" Fang said with a smile. The neko however just looked nervous and just looked up to Fang. Then she slowly pointed to her throat and shook her head.

"Are you saying…you can't talk?" Lightning asked and the girl nodded to her.

"Oh, sorry about that. Can you at least write?" Fang asked and the girl nodded. "Let me go get a notepad and pen then" Fang said walking out of the room, Vanille walking in with the ointment and Serah with the bandages.

"All right this is gonna sting, but it'll help your wounds" Vanille said moving close to the girl, rubbing in the ointment. The red head girl gasped as she felt the stinging and shivered. Serah then moved in and wrapped up the wounds on the girl.

Once they finished wrapping her wounds up, Fang had returned with a notepad and some clothes that weren't torn so the girl didn't have to wear a trench coat.

"Here, go on ahead and change first so you're comfortable, then we'll ask you questions," Fang said winking to the girl. "We'll even face away so you can change" Fang said with a smile and turned around, the other three women following suit.

"Just tap one of us when you're done changing" Lightning told her as she faced away from her. After about a minute or so, Lightning felt a tap on her back causing her to turn around. When she did, she stopped and blushed, seeing the young red-head in one of Vanille's outfits, and it looked quite adorable on her.

"She's looks cute in that" Fang teased causing the mute girl to blush.

"Don't tease her Fang! Come on let's get you to the kitchen, you must be hungry" Vanille said with a smile and lead the red head into the kitchen.

Apparently Snow decided to make everyone a drink and sandwiches, turning and smiling seeing them enter with a newly dressed neko girl.

"Thanks Snow" Lightning said with a smile to him.

"No problem, now does anyone know our new guests name?" Snow asked and everyone kinda just looked to each other.

"No, so let's give her this notepad so she can tell us her name" Fang said putting the notepad and pen in front of their guest who sat at the table.

"Can you tell us your name?" Lightning asked and the girl nodded grabbing the pen and paper.

"My name is Lilly Kalan. Can I know your names?" Lilly wrote on the pad.

"Oerba Yun Fang" Fang started off.

"Oerba Dia Vanille!" Vanille said happily.

"Serah Villiers" Serah said with a smile.

"Snow Villiers" snow nodded giving a tumbs up with a smirk.

"Claire Farron, though everyone calls me Lightning" Lightning said with a warm smile to Lilly, everyone raising an eyebrow to Lightning as she told Lilly her real name.

"It's nice to meet you all. And you're sure it's all right for me to eat and drink with you?" Lilly asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course it is!" Fang said raising an eyebrow.

"Fang's right, you're not a pet or slave here. We're not gonna treat you like one" Lightning assured Lilly. Lilly just looked around wide eyed at them.

"But I'm a nekomateign without an owner, are you sure?" Lilly wrote down.

"Wait…what does she mean without an owner?" Vanille asked looking to the others. Lightning looked to Serah and Snow a bit puzzled, then back to Fang and Vanille.

"You mean…you don't know?" Snow asked Vanille and Fang. "Neko's are considered pets or slaves in Cocoon" Snow sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"THEY WHAT?!" Fang Exclaimed slamming her hands on the table. "When was this a thing?! On Pulse they were people like everyone else!" Fang growled out glaring at Snow Serah and Lightning.

"Whoa, easy Fang! We don't like it either but that's how it is!" Snow explained. "Looke none of us own them as a pet or slave! And Lightning isn't gonna treat her like one, right?" Snow looked to Lightning for confirmation.

"Right, Lilly in our home you are a part of the family, one of us" Lightning said with a smile to her. "You can eat whenever you want, drink whenever you want, whatever it is you need and want to do, you can do here" Lightning assured Lilly, who just gasped with wide-eyes.

"Thank you, Thank you so very much" Lilly wrote down.

"It's the same thing when you come to our place Lilly! You won't be treated like a slave by any of us!" Serah assured her, Lilly just nodding with a smile. Lilly was so happy to have found people so kind; people who wouldn't beat or treat her like a slave. Though, her happiness was interrupted by sound of her stomach grumbling and causing her to blush brightly.

"I think it's time you ate that sandwich" Lightning said with a smile, Lilly nodding as she looked to the soldier. "Be glad it's not something he cooked, last time Snow cooked anything the fire department rushed in and had to hose down my oven" Lightning whispered to Lilly, causing the girl to smile.

"Hey!" Snow called out as he heard her.

* * *

The rest of the evening was filled with conversation, laughing, a few games, and Fang arm wrestling Snow to see which of the two was truly the strongest. Fang won. Lightning however kept quiet most of the night with Lilly staying close to the girl since she was now technically her pet, and didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or nervous.

"All right we'll be seeing you later! And Lilly when you come over I promise to have a meal cooked for you!" Serah called out as she went to her and Snow's vehicle.

"I will have my revenge Fang!" Snow called out as he head into the vehicle.

"Sure you will, have a good night" Fang teased.

"Have a safe trip home!" Vanille called out, and Lightning simply waved, watching as her sister and brother-in-law left.

"Well, me and Vanille will be heading off to bed" Fang said wrapping an arm around her lover.

"Yeah I'm feeling tired, you treat her right Lightning and make sure she's nice and comfy!" Vanille teased with a smile, Lightning just raising an eyebrow to her.

"O-of course I will" Lightning said watching the others go up to their room. So now she was left with Lilly. Both looking to each other, both had a slight shade of red as they spent time together.

"Oh! Right, let me show you where you'll be sleeping" Lightning said leading Lilly up to her room.

"This is our room, so yes we'll be sharing because we don't have a spare bedroom or anything" Lightning told her. Lilly just blush a little and grabbed the notepad writing on it.

"Where will I sleep?" she asked on the pad.

"Well I'll just be sleeping on the futon I have under my bed" Lightning said reaching under and pulling it out. "And you can have the bed" Lilly gasped again and grabbed the notepad writing once more.

"Are you sure? I can sleep on the futon since I'm your pet" Lilly wrote, causing Lightning to blush as she read her being her pet.

"L-Look I already told you, here you're not a pet. You're our guest" Lightning assured her, causing Lilly to nod. "And that door over there is the shower" Lightning pointed. "And I gotta apologize, since I'm a little bigger than you my clothing will be loose on you, so tomorrow we'll go out shopping" Lightning assured her. Lilly nodded, then blushed a bit as she thought of herself in Lightning's clothing.

"Thank you again for everything. I'm going to go shower, can I have some pajama's?" Lilly wrote down.

"Of course you can" Lightning said with a smile and grabbed a t-shirt and pajama pants for Lilly. Lilly took the clothing and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind herself. After about 15 minutes Lightning heard the shower stop and the door open.

"All done?" Lightning asked turning to face her. What she saw made the soldier feel butterflies in her stomach once more. Lilly with her hair clean but messy that went to her shoulders and halfway down her back, and the fact that she had a blush on her face and was wearing Lightning's clothing, which was loose on her. To Lightning, she was adorable.

"O-Oh! Um…r-ready for bed then?" Lightning asked, Lilly nodding to her. "G-Good, get yourself comfortable, and we can get some sleep" Lilly simply nodded as she got into the bed, Lightning lay onto the futon. "Goodnight" she said with a smile and Lilly looked over with a nod and a smile as Lightning cut off the lights.

Twenty minutes or so would pass by as Lightning lay on the futon until she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Mm? Something wrong Lilly?" Lightning asked looking up to her. Lilly simply nodded and blushed looking away from her. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked looking to her. Lilly then blushed even brighter, motioning for Lightning to come into the bed with her.

"You…want me to sleep in the same bed with you?" Lightning asked with a blush. The neko nodded again looking to Lightning with pleading eyes. Lightning couldn't handle how adorable she looked with those puppy dog eyes and found no way to say no.

"O-Ok…I'll join you" she said moving up into the bed with Lilly. She lay next to her not too far from her.

"There…all better?" Lightning asked with a smile and Lilly nodded laying next to her.

"Good, goodnight Lilly" Lightning said closing her eyes. Not a minute later she felt Lilly snuggle up to her and wrap an arm around her. Lightning felt the butterflies fluttering once more in her stomach and couldn't help but blush.

"Etro what's happening to me?" she thought as she let Lilly snuggle into her and soon fell asleep.

* * *

_I hope you all are enjoying this story so far! Please leave a review and hopefully enjoy this story ^^_


	3. Shopping Day!

Chapter 3

Shopping Day!

Lightning woke up the next morning yawning, rubbing her eyes as she got up. Though, she noticed that a warm cuddly nekomateign was no longer next to her.

"Lilly?" she said getting up and looked around the room, seeing she wasn't anywhere in sight. She even looked in the bathroom seeing the neko girl wasn't there. So she walked out of her room to the kitchen, smelling somebody was cooking. She walked in seeing Lilly standing over the stove, already with a plate of bacon ready next to her and she seemed to be cooking eggs.

"Smells good" Lilly gasped as she heard Lightning talk behind her, turning around with a blush. "Good morning Lilly, did you make all this?" Lightning asked looking to the food. Lilly just nodded and grabbed the notepad.

"Is…is it all right for me to cook?" she wrote asking nervously.

"Of course it is, cook to your heart's content" Lightning assured her causing Lilly to smile and nod.

"Thank you…Claire" Lilly wrote down causing Lightning to blush at the use of her real name.

"You're welcome, have you seen Fang and Vanille?" Lightning asked and Lilly shook her head. "They probably went off hunting then, oh well we won't need them for today anyways" Lightning then sat down and smile to Lilly. "We'll be getting clothing for you that fits, so you don't have to wear loose fitting clothes" Lilly nodded and blushed looking down to the pajamas she was still in.

"Will I also have to wear a collar?" Lilly wrote down causing Lighting to blush a little.

"Unfortunately yes. O-Only outside the house though! I don't want anyone thinking you're um...a…stray" it pained Lightning to even think of Lilly as a pet, causing her to look away from the girl. Lilly however blushed and smiled a little, starting to write onto her notepad.

"I'd rather be Lightning's pet than anyone else's" Lilly wrote down causing Lightning to blush once more, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she read her comment. "I-I hope you like the food" Lilly wrote down as she brought a plate of bacon, eggs, and a piece of French toast for her.

"It all looks delicious!" Lightning said cutting a piece of French toast and took a bite. Lightning's eyes widened at the taste, and couldn't help but eat more. "Lilly I didn't know you could cook so well! Where did you learn?" Lightning exclaimed as she ate more food.

"Before I ran away, I cooked breakfast with my mother" Lilly wrote down. Lightning stopped as she read the comment, looking up to her.

"Ran away?" Lightning asked with a serious tone. When Lilly saw the look on her face, she immediately assumed the worst possible thing. So Lilly immediately dropped her things and bolted for the door. "LILLY STOP!" Lightning called after her and quickly caught up, grabbing the girl and pulling her close. Lilly just gasped and panted as she struggled to get free.

"Lilly I promise not to send you back where you came! Please stop trying to run! I won't send you away!" Lightning assured her as she held the struggling girl, Lilly eventually calming down. "Lilly I promise…this is your new home…I won't send you back…I won't force you out…" Lightning whispered as she held onto her, loosening her grip as Lilly calmed down, tears threatening to burst from Lilly's eyes.

"Shh shh…I won't force you to go back if it was that bad where you were before. This is your home now Lilly…" Lightning assured her, running a hand through Lilly's hair to calm her down. "Lilly, please tell me what happened…please tell me why you ran…" Lightning asked as she looked down to Lilly and held her. Lilly simply looked up and nodded, sniffling as a tear streamed down her face. She then reached over and grabbed the notepad.

"My mother and I used to be slaves for a wealthy business man. I helped cook breakfast with her, since that is all I was good at making" Lilly wrote down on the note-pad.

"The man who owned us…was brutal. He would beat me if I messed up even a little…and even if he just felt like it…" she wrote down as tears streamed down her face. "My mother however got the worst of it. She was beaten horribly for my sake…the man would also force her into his private chambers…and…did things to her" Lilly wrote down with a quivering hand. Lightning just held onto Lilly as she wrote what happened to her down. She then reached over and grabbed one of her hands. Lilly just looked up with a smile and sniffled.

"One day though…about a year ago, before the fall of Cocoon, my mother was beaten by him…to death…" she exhaled sharply as she wrote this down. "My mother was the reason the man didn't beat me as bad, or rape me…so once she died, I ran. I didn't have time to mourn for my mother…because I knew if I stayed…I…I…" Lilly tried to write down through her tears, though Lightning heard enough and pulled Lilly close wrapping her arms around her.

"It's all right Lilly…you don't have to tell me anymore…" she whispered into her ear and held onto her, holding on as if her and the girls life depended on it. "Lilly I would never, and I will never send you back to that place" Lightning looked to Lilly with assuring caring eyes, right into Lilly's own brown cat like eyes. "I swear you will never have to worry about anything like that as long as you're here" Lilly just looked to Lightning, blushing brightly as she heard her, tears still streaming down her face. Lilly then just sniffled more and threw her arms around Lightning, burying her head into her chest, sniffing and gasping as she bawled.

Lightning knew no other words of comfort were needed. All she needed to do now was hold Lilly, keeping her close in her two strong arms to assure her no one would hurt her precious new pet.

_Wait…precious?_ Lightning thought as she held onto her, shaking her head quickly dismissing it.

"Lilly…do you still wanna go out and get clothing?" Lightning asked the sniffling girl.

Lilly looked up to lightning and nodded, smiling to assure Lightning she wants to go.

"Good, go on ahead and get yourself clean ok? And get something from Vanille's room to wear, don't worry, she won't miss it" Lightning said with a smile and Lilly nodded, leaning up and walking upstairs. Lightning watched her go smiling. Then she looked over to the plate of food Lilly made and continued to eat.

"Damn she really is a good cook" she said with a smile as she continued to eat.

After breakfast Lightning and Lilly were now driving towards a recently built shopping mall.

"First we need to get you a collar, I don't really want you to wear one, but outside you must to show that you're…owned" Lightning sighed out the last part, still hating the idea of owning a girl. Lilly only nodded though as she sat in the passenger seat next to her. Once the two pulled up to the pet supplies store, Lightning parked and walked over to the passenger side letting Lilly out.

"Thank you…" Lilly mouthed out with a smile, carrying her notepad and grabbing Lightning's hand. Lightning just blushed and took it, looking to Lilly and her smiling face.

_I have to preserve that smiling face. _Lightning thought as she held the girls hand.

"All right, let's go Lilly" she said guiding her into the pet store. Lightning felt uncomfortable in this store, seeing all the leashes, toys, and collars that were meant for nekomateign.

"People are sick…" she whispered to herself, making sure she faced away from Lilly so she wouldn't hear. "Here we are" Lightning guided Lilly over to the collars, turning to Lilly.

"Is there one you want more than the others?" Lightning asked and Lilly just looked to Lightning with a blush. Lilly then looked to the collars, with the various colors and designs. Though she found a simple brown leather collar and handed it to Lightning.

"Simple and practical huh?" Lightning said with a smile as she took it. "Well, you'll only wear this when we're out in public anyways" Lightning said with a smile and squeezed Lilly's hand to assure her. Lilly smiled with a blush and nodded, walking with Lightning to the cash register. Lightning quickly paid and walked out, relieved she and Lilly were out of that store.

"I seriously hope we don't have to go in there again Lilly…" Lightning said not as a threat or anything, but just from the displeasure of walking into a store that sold pet accessories…for people.

"But hey, now we can go and get you some clothing" Lightning smiled and Lilly did as well, nodding as she continued to hold Lightning's hand.

_I really can't believe how lucky I am… _Lilly thought as she walked with her new owner. She was the exact opposite of her previous owner.

_Claire is so kind…and patient. She makes me feel like…a person! _Lilly thought as she walked into the clothing department of a store. Lightning had told Lilly to go around and pick out various clothes that fit her. Lilly just looked for clothing in her size and when she had her selection, she tried them all on.

_I-I wonder if Claire would like how this looks… _Lilly thought inside the changing room. She looked out of the changing room to see Lightning sitting there with a smile. So Lilly stepped out with a first outfit on and a cute blush on her face looking to Lightning for a response.

"O-Oh! U-Um…y-you look adorable-I-I mean you look great!" Lightning stammered with a flush of red on her cheeks and smiled to Lilly. Lilly smiled to her reaction in amusement, as if she was trying to giggle. Lilly then ran back in and rushed to try on another outfit for Lightning. She tried all the other clothing for Lightning with a smile, and walked out each time to show her each of the outfits. Lightning almost every time stammered at each of Lilly's outfits, finding the girl just too cute in the clothing she chose, even if they were all simple outfits.

_S-She really likes them! _Lilly thought happily as she tried on her clothes for Lightning until she was all done. Lilly then walked out of the dressing room in the original outfit with a grin. _I'm so glad Claire likes them! I wanna look nice for Claire! _Lilly happily approached Lightning with the clothing, walking with her to the register.

"That'll be 25000 gil" the man behind the counter said, causing Lilly's happy mood to go away.

_O-Oh no! I-I got too many! O-Or the clothes were just too expensive! Claire I'm so sorry! I-I'll tell her I'll go pick out different clothing! _Lilly reached for her notepad to write down what she was thinking.

"All right, here" Lightning said paying for all of the clothing. Lilly gasped out as she heard Lightning say that and looked up to her in disbelief. Lightning just looked to Lilly with an assuring smile.

"Lilly I want to get these clothes for you, and the price doesn't matter, I made sure to bring more than enough" Lightning assured the blushing girl. "And after seeing you so happy in new clothing, I just couldn't say no you can't get those" Lightning said with a smile and Lilly just blushed brightly.

_B-But…i-it's so expensive… _Lilly thought as she watched Lightning pay for the clothing, guilt filling her. Lightning then grabbed the bags, handing one to Lilly.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream" Lightning said with a smile as she walked with Lilly to the vehicle. Lilly brightened up a little at the sound of ice cream, but blushed again at the thought of Lightning paying so much for her.

_I-I have to repay her somehow… _Lilly thought as she walked with her to the car, helping her load it up.

Once they loaded up the clothing, Lightning opened the door for Lilly and once Lightning got in they head for the ice cream shop. Lightning let Lilly out and took her hand, walking Lilly to the front door. Though as Lightning tried to pull Lilly inside, Lilly stopped, causing Lighting to look back and tilt her head.

"What's wrong?" Lightning asked and Lilly simply pointed to a sign. It clearly read "NO PETS" and Lightning knew exactly what that meant.

"Ok, Lilly since you're wearing that new collar, I'm going to head in real fast and make an order for ice cream. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can! Oh, what flavor do you want?" Lightning asked opening the door.

"Cake batter!" Lilly wrote with a smile and Lightning nodded.

"Cake batter it is then" Lightning grinned as she walked into the shop leaving Lilly right outside the door.

However once Lightning was inside, Lilly suddenly felt herself turned around and the one who did so was a large man with a sneer on his face.

"Hey there cute neko girl, stay quiet or you'll get hurt" he said pulling out a knife, causing Lilly to freeze in fear. The man then reached down and cut the collar off of Lilly, than he roughly grabbed her hand and yanked her. "Now come along you neko bi-OOF!" he was forced to let go as he suddenly felt something collide with his stomach.

"Let her go! She is already owned and you know she is!" the voice of a young teenager with silver colored hair called out as he go between Lilly and the large man, the boomerang he used to hit the man in his hand.

"You little bastard! I'm gonna kick you as-!" before the man could finish his sentence, what looked like a pink flash of hair rushed right by Lilly and the silver haired boy, colliding her fist with the man's face. The large man fell back with several of his teeth broken and blood pouring from both his mouth and nose as h lay on the ground unconscious.

"Lightning!" the silver haired teen grinned and put his boomerang away. Lightning however ignored Hope and ran right past him to Lilly.

"Lilly are you ok? Did her hurt you?" she asked cupping her hand against Lilly's face. Lilly shuddered slightly and nodded to the first question then shook her head to the second question. She grabbed the notepad and wrote onto it.

"He helped me" Lilly pointed to Hope.

"Hope!" Lightning said as she turned to face him.

"Hi Light, so um…you own this Neko girl? I didn't know you were into that stuff-OW OW OW!" Hope gasped out as he felt Lightning pull his ear.

"Don't make stupid conclusions" she growled out and Hope got the point rubbing his ear.

"S-sorry…bad joke" Hope laughed nervously. "So, than who is she?" Hope asked with a smile to Lilly.

"Hope this is Lilly, she was an abandoned Nekomateign and is living with us" Lightning introduced, Lilly waving to Hope.

"It's nice to meet you Lilly, I'm Hope Estheim, Junior Cadet for the GC Intelligence Division" Hope introduced himself to Lilly. Lilly smiled and shook his hand. "So you technically do own her then. Good I'm glad I didn't defend someone who uses neko's for sick reasons" Hope said with a smile.

"I hate using that word…but yes you can say I own her, but we have to get a new collar for her since this scumbag tried to take her" Lightning growled to the unconscious man. Lightning then felt Lilly pull on her and turned to look at her, seeing Lilly had an apologetic look on her face. "I-It's ok Lilly it's not your fault! I shouldn't have left you out here by yourself, so it's my fault and I'm sorry" Lightning apologized to Lilly, who blushed and shook her head.

"B-but it is my fault since I'm a ne-" Lilly couldn't finish writing since Lightning grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Lilly it's all right…how about we go home and relax. We'll try getting ice cream another time ok?" Lightning assured her with a smile and Lilly just looked up to her. She nodded in defeat.

"Hope we'll see you another time ok? I gotta get Lilly home" Lightning just apologetically looked to Hope.

"Hey it's ok, crazy things and people happen" Hope said waving to them with a smile, heading into the shop.

Lightning then felt Lilly tug onto her arm and looked down to see tears starting to form in Lilly's eyes.

"Come on Lilly, let's just get you home" Lightning wrapped an arm around Lilly and guided her back to the car. Lilly nodded as she got in with her and sat down sniffling. Lightning then got in and drove them home.

Once at the house Lightning told Lilly to go on ahead inside. She grabbed the clothing and took it up to her room, Lilly as already in the room sitting on her bed. Lightning looked over to see Lilly looked nervous, and even fidgety.

"Lilly what's wrong?" Lightning asked. Lilly then reached for the notepad and began to write.

"I-I'm so sorry. All the clothing was really expensive and collar you bought for me was ruined today when you just bought it for me. I-I made you spend a lot of money for me and even wasted some money. And we couldn't get ice cream because of me, so I'm so sorry" Lightning read what Lilly read and sighed. However she smiled and walked right over to Lilly, kneeling in front of her and reaching a hand up to cup her face.

"Lilly I'm not angry hateful or mad at you. I promise I'm not! I knew the clothes would be expensive and wanted to buy them for you! And the collar and ice cream thing is not your fault! You just can't control what people do! I don't blame you for any of it" Lightning assured the neko with a smile, caressing her hand against her face. "Don't you believe me?" Lightning asked. Lilly was hesitant, but then she nodded.

_Claire…why are you so kind to me?_ Lilly thought and sniffled a little. Lightning however sootd up and walked to the door.

"Wait right here Lilly, I'm gonna go get something for you" Lightning said walking out of the room for a few minutes. Lilly wondered where Lightning could have gone to until Lightning walked back in with a smile and held something behind her back.

"I should have thought of this earlier, but here" she said pulling out a fabric red and white collar. "I-It used to be our dogs when Serah and I grew up. She died a few years ago and I kept her collar. I'm sorry this actually belonged to an animal, but at least it's something you can wear to show you're…mine" Lightning said the last part causing Lilly to look up to her with a blush and wide-eyes.

"I-I mean that you're owned! I-I mean so nobody takes you! Because you have a home" Lightning blushed as she corrected herself. "And that this is where you belong, in our home" Lightning added in the last part looking away, with a tint of red on her face. Lilly however smiled and leaned over, wrapping her arms around Lightning and hugging her.

"Thank you…" she mouthed out to Lightning again, causing the soldier to blush.

"You're…welcome" Lightning said feeling warmth and the butterflies to flutter around in her stomach.

_Author's Note! Hey everyone thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update when I can and I'll keep writing when I get the chance! Make sure to leave your reviews so I know how you like it! _


	4. A Day at the Amusement Park!

Chapter 4

A Day at the Amusement Park

"Mmm…I'd have to say yesterdays hunting trip was a success…" Fang groaned out as she leaned up out of her bed. She looked next to herself to see a sleeping Vanille, deciding to let her sleep a little more. While Lightning and Lilly were out shopping, Fang and Vanille went hunting in the Archelyte Steppe for ingots from the adamantoise.

Fang got up out of bed and dressed herself, walking to the kitchen for something to eat. Though as she made her way there she could smell somebody was cooking.

"Usually Vanille cooks…" Fang whispered to herself and walked into the kitchen. There she saw Lilly facing the stove cooking some bacon, eggs, and pancakes. "Morning sunshine" Lilly gasped hearing the voice and spun around holding the spatula. "Don't worry it's little ol' me, usually Vanille's the one who makes breakfast" Fang said smiling leaning on the counter. Lilly blushed and shifted nervously reaching for her notepad.

"I-Is it…all right for me to be cooking? Lightning said it was" Lilly wrote down looking a little nervous to Fang.

"Lilly there's no pro-" however Fang stopped herself, and smirked thinking of something very fun to do. "Actually it just might be a problem" Fang said looking serious to Lilly. Lilly went wide-eyed and wrote onto the notepad.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know someone already was supposed to do it!" she said looking to Fang nervously.

"It's all right…I'll forgive you…if you can do just one thing for me…" Fang said with a smirk and leaned close to Lilly pressing herself against the neko girl who looked up to her with a bright shade of red on her face.

"I want you to-" Fang however was interrupted by a frying pan slamming her in the back of the head, causing her to fall to the ground holding her head in pain.

"STOP TRYING TO TEASE LILLY AND TRYING TO CHEAT ON ME!" an angry Vanille said holding a now dented frying pan.

Lightning woke up to what she believed to hear was a clang, looking next to herself to find Lilly wasn't there.

"She must be cooking" she said to herself with a smile and got out of bed, wearing pajamas already and heading to the kitchen.

"Morning" Lightning said walking in. She smiled seeing Lilly cooking with Vanille, who turned to face Lightning with a blush and waved.

"Morning Light! Don't worry about Fang, she had a little trouble with an adamantoise yesterday" Vanille said with a smile, causing Lighting to look to Fang with her head agasint the counter still holding it.

"Damn adamantoise with a frying pan…" Fang cursed.

"I AM NOT A TURTLE!" Vanille snapped to her lover.

"There bloody tortoises…and please don't yell…" Fang groaned out from her painful headache.

"Right…so you got Vanille cooking you today then Lilly?" Lightning asked with a smile and Lilly turned and nodded.

"Yup! She's really good too! We should cook breakfast together more often!" Vanille said leaning over and hugged Lilly who just blushed and nodded happily.

"Good, can't wait to have some more of your cooking" Lightning said with a smile, causing Lilly to blush brightly and turn back to the stove with a smile on her face.

_S-She likes my cooking!_ Lilly thought happily as she continued to cook. Fang and Vanille just smirked as they heard and watched the two.

"Breakfast is ready!" Vanille said with a smile and walked over with Lilly with a few plates of bacon, eggs and pancakes.

"So Lightning, you don't go back to work till tomorrow right? What are you and Lilly gonna do?" Fang asked as she started to eat her breakfast.

"You should totally do something together! Oh the amusement park is still open! You should go there!" Vanille perked up having a seat next to Fang. Lilly sat next to Lightning and blushed a little thinking of being with Lightning the whole day.

"Well, I wouldn't mind going, but would you wanna go to the park Lilly?" she asked lookin to the neko. Lilly brightened up and nodded pulling out her notepad.

"I would love to! After I eat I'll get ready!" Lilly wrote down with a smile. Then went to eating her breakfast.

"Would you two wanna come with us?" Lightning asked looking over to Fang and Vanille.

"Uh, well we would love to but me and Fang are busy today right Fang?" Vanille said looking to her lover.

"We are?" Fang asked, the felt Vanille kick her under the table. "I mean yes we are! We have some…shopping to do! You two go to the park and enjoy your time together!" Fang said with a smile.

"Oh, well all right, invitation is still open if you change your mind" Lightning told them and looked over to see Lilly was just finishing up eating. "W-Wow you eat fast" she said causing Lilly to blush.

"S-Sorry…j-just excited to go to the park" Lilly wrote down with a nervous smile causing Lightning to laugh.

"No it's fine, go on ahead and head up to get ready, I'll get prepared when you're done" Lightning said with a smile. Lilly just nodded happily and ran to the bedroom, leaving Lightning with Fang and Vanille.

"You are SO into her!" Vanille broke the silence with a grin.

"W-what are you talking about?" Lightning asked with a blush.

"Awe look, she's even blushing about it Vanille!" Fang teased.

"W-will you two quit it! I-It's not like that! W-We're just friends and enjoy each other's company!" Lightning protested as she continued to eat. Though she had to admit Lilly was attractive, after all she has that cute slim figure, those adorable ears and cute tail, not to mention those beautiful eyes-

"You're thinking about how sexy she is aren't you?" Fang smirked causing Lightning's face to become a darker shade of red.

"Awe you're into petite women just like Fang!" Vanille added causing Lightning to quickly finish up her meal.

"Y-You weird perves, it's not like that!" Lightning grumbled out as she put her dishes in the dish washer, then head to her room.

"Jeez those guys are…such…" when Lightning opened the door however what she saw caused her face to go even redder than before. A blushing Lilly stood there nude with just a towel covering the front of herself, with an equally dark shade of red tinting her face as well.

"I-I'm sorry!" Lightning quickly backed out of the room and slam the door shut. Lightning just silently head back to the kitchen and sat down, Fang and Vanille smiling at her from across the table.

"You saw her naked didn't you?" Fang asked the blushing Lightning.

"H-How did you know?" Lightning asked looking to them.

"Because you're blushing and your nose is bleeding" Vanille answered with a smile. Lightning quickly wiped away the blood and just ignored the two of them.

* * *

After the eventful morning Lightning was now driving with Lilly to the amusement park. Lightning blushing as she sat in silence with Lilly.

"L-Lilly I really am sorry about what happened earlier" Lightning said again blushing to her. Lilly just shook her head and didn't even write on the notepad since she already wrote it out.

"It's ok Lightning it was an accident" the notepad said, Lilly smiling as she looked to Lightning.

"If you say so" Lightning said with a blush, loving how Lilly smiled to her.

_Why is it I love that smile more than anything else right now?_ She asked herself as she looked to the road, seeing the amusement park in the distance. _Am I really falling for her?_

"Looks like we're hear" Lightning announced looking over to see a happy Lilly.

"Come on, let's go in and enjoy our day" Lightning said with a grin and Lilly nodded. Once both of them were outside, Lilly immediately ran over and grabbed Lightning's hand staying right next to her. Lightning blushed a little from the contact, then just smiled and walked inside the park with her.

Lightning paid for the tickets and they went right on in, hand in hand walking around to various places in the park. Lilly's eyes brightened up as she pointed to a roller coaster, causing Lightning to smile.

"All right, let's hop on" Lightning said with a smile and the two of them went in the line. Once they got on Lightning and Lilly sat together, holding hands still as the ride took off. Lightning could look over to see Lilly with her mouth wide open and smiling, knowing the girl would be screaming for joy right now as they went through the twists, turns and loop de loops of the ride. Lightning just laughed and giggled as she sat with Lilly, holding onto her hand.

After the roller coaster Lightning saw a haunted house just ahead and smiled. "Let's go there Lilly" she said looking to the neko who looked up to her nervously. "Don't worry it's fun,and just don't let my hand go and we'll be all right" Lightning assured the neko, who then smiled and nodded to her owner.

Lightning could swear if Lilly could talk she would have screamed 20 times by now as they went though the haunted house. Whenever a plastic monster or guy in a costume jumped out to scare them Lilly would always gasp out and wrap her arms around Lightning. Lightning didn't mind it and in fact wrapped her arm around Lilly holding her close. Lilly never let her hand go either, so it was slightly awkward for Lilly, but being close to her protector and owner was all that mattered to her. The two of them were finally out and Lilly exhaled happily as she saw the light of day.

"You ok Lilly?" Lightning asked and Lilly nodded nervously up to her. "Ok let's go do something not so scary" Lightning said with a smile and pulled Lilly along.

"Well if it isn't the soldier!" Lightning turned hearing th familiar voice, smiling as she saw her black friend with his son.

"Good to see you again Sazh. How's it going Dajh?" Lightning smiled down to his son.

"Hi Ms. Lightning! Me and dad are having fun at the park today!" Dajh happily told Lightning, the chocobo chick popping out of his hair and flying over to Lightning.

"Well hi there little chocobo, are they treating you right?" Lightning teased and the chocobo chick nodded.

"So who's you're friend Light?" Sazh asked looking to Lilly, who waved and blushed a little.

"This I Lilly, I own-I mean she's my um…neko" Lightning said nervously looking to Lilly who just looked up to her with a smile.

"So since you save the world you think you're high and mighty and can own a person?" Lightning just looked wide-eyed to Sazh, Lilly just looked to Sazh surprised.

"Sazh wait it's not like that!" Lightning tried to explain but Sazh just picked up his son turning around.

"I don't wanna talk about this in front of Dajh, but you have some explaining to do, come on Dajh" he said walking away, Dajh just waving to Lightning and Lilly as Sazh walked off.

Guilt panged Lightning's heart now, knowing full well owning a person was wrong. But she didn't consider it owning Lilly since she considered her an equal and loved her.

_Wait love? N-No that's not right. She's just a good friend, and that's all. _Lightning however was pulled from her thoughts by Lilly pulling on her hand.

"Hm? Oh, don't worry about it Lilly. Sazh is a good guy, and he's just not keen on someone being owned by another person" Lightning assured her and Lilly just nodded looking up to her.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream" Lightning said with a smile and Lilly walked with her, hand in hand as they went to grab ice cream.

* * *

Hours flew by as the two walked around the park, going onto various rides, playing various games and having a meal as well. The sun was setting now and Lightning knew it was almost time to go.

"Lilly before we go, let's do one more thing, what would you like to do?" she asked her neko. Lilly tilted her head and looked around, though she smiled brightly seeing the last thing she wanted to do and pointed to the large Ferris Wheel.

"To the Ferris Wheel we go then" Lightning smiled as she and Lilly walked hand in hand to their final ride of the day.

"Last call to ride the Ferris Wheel!" one of the workers called out and Lightning quickly walked with Lilly into line. "Enjoy your ride ladies" he said letting them into their cart on the wheel.

"And up we go" Lightning said with a smile as she sat with Lilly. Lily smiled and scooted next to Lightning, pressing against her as the Wheel's baskets were loaded up. The ride soon began and Lilly moved even closer to Lightning resting her head against her shoulder.

"Have you enjoyed today?" Lightning asked looking down to Lilly who looked up and smiled nodding to her. "Good…" Lightning whispered as she rested her head against Lilly's. The two of them just enjoyed the silence and company together as the wheel went around, watching the sunset on the ride quietly. Lilly then shifted and pulled out her notepad with her free hand, writing onto it.

"Thank you Claire for one of the best days ever" Lilly wrote on it, causing Lightning to smile, blush, and for the butterflies to flutter around in her stomach all at once.

"You're welcome" Lightning loved the fact that Lilly used her real name. Lightning then suddenly felt Lilly lean up and peck her cheek. Butterflies fluttered like crazy in Lightning's stomach as she felt the blood rush to her face. Though when she turned to look at Lilly, the girl was already snuggling into her shoulder, with redness of her own coloring her face and closing her eyes. Lightning however just smiled and let her snuggle.

_Ok Fang and Vanille I admit it…I think I've fallen in love._

* * *

"To think you would fall asleep on a Ferris Wheel" Lightning said with a smile as she carried a sleeping Lilly in her arms to their car. Lightning opened the door and set her down in the passenger side. She smiled seeing the girls sleep hadn't been disturbed and gently closed the door.

"Hey there soldier" Lightning turned quickly seeing Sazh standing by his own car, Dajh asleep inside.

"Sazh, look let me explain the situation with Lilly" Lightning honestly wanted to tell him the truth, but Sazh put a hand up to stop her.

"One second, first let me apologize about my outburst earlier. I'm not happy about the fact that Nekomateign are considered pets and assumed you to be one of those people who owns them as pets" Sazh explained himself. "You're not one of those people are you?"

"No Sazh. Lilly was a homeless nekomateign who ran from her abusive previous owner. Snow and I saved her from being attacked by punks, and now she's living with me" Lightning explained and Sazh just smiled.

"And here I thought you were one of those people. Sorry Light" Sazh apologized rubbing his head.

"It's all right Sazh, Trust me I hate the fact that I have to call Lilly my…pet" she said still hating using that word for Lilly.

"Yeah, again sorry for assuming you to be one of those people. You're taking good care of that girl right? You aren't using her or anything?" Sazh asked making sure and Lightning nodded.

"I'm not Sazh. I care for Lilly too much to make her do horrible things. She's a sweet, wonderful girl who has seen hell in this life that I wanna care for" Lightning explained getting a smile out of Sazh.

"Good. I think she's good for you too, cause I saw nothing but a smile as you walked out of that amusement park on your face" Sazh said with a smirk causing Lightning to chuckle.

"She brings out the best in me" Lightning said truthfully, looking back to her car to see the sleeping Lilly.

"Well, you take care soldier, and take care of that girl. If I found out you've hurt her you'll have me to answer too" Sazh said with a smirk hopping into his car.

"All right, see ya later Sazh" Lightning waved him off before hopping into her own car. She started it and began to drive home, setting one hand down. Though when she set it down she felt Lilly's hand rest ontop of her own. Lightning looked over to see the girl was fast asleep, but smiling as she held onto her hand. Lightning then blushed, slowly realizing something.

_We were holding hands the entire day…_

* * *

_Ok guys! Heres another chapter for ya! And oh boy it seems things are going pretty smoothly for Lightning and Lilly! OR IS IT?! If you want more read and review! _


	5. Camping Trip!

Chapter 5

Camping Trip!

Over the course of the week, Lightning had to report for work, leaving Lilly home with Fang and Vanille and occasionally alone when Fang and Vanille went hunting. Luckily Lightning only worked five hour shifts earlier in the day so she could get home to spend the rest of her evening with Lilly. During the time Lightning was away she would spend time with Fang and Vanille, or sometimes away from Fang and Vanille since they were quite an…active couple. When she was home alone though Lilly would clean the house and have meals prepared for everyone when they got home. Other than that Lilly had a hobby of drawing on her little notepad while everyone was away.

"Wow Lilly! I didn't know you could draw so well!" Lilly gasped as she heard Vanille behind her and spun around hiding her picture.

"Oh it's only me Lilly! I must admit Fang and I look lovely in that picture" Vanille smirked causing Lilly to blush.

"Did you call me Vanille?" Fang asked popping her head around the corner.

"No I was just commenting on how well Lilly was able to draw!" Lilly blushed even more as she hid her notepad.

"Oh come on now, we're family aren't we? Can I see the picture?" Fang asked with a smile.

"Pleeeeease?" Vanille puppy eyed Vanille who just blushed again and finally nodded. She turned the notepad around showing the picture to Fang and Vanille, that was of course of Fang and Vanille.

"Damn Vanille you're right! Lilly you really do know how to draw!" Fang smiled looking to the picture. It was of herself and Vanille sitting next to each other with their arms wrapped around one another. Vanille's head rested on Fang's shoulder in the picture and Fang rested her head on top of Vanille's.

"I bet you have a picture of Lightning in there don't you?" Fang smirked causing Lilly to blush brightly.

"Oh you're probably right! Lilly will you show it to us?" Vanille asked with a smile. Lilly shifted nervously and slowly flipped through her notepad. She slowly turned it to show them, blushing even more.

It was picture of Lightning and herself, sitting next to each other. Though Lightning in this sketch had her arms wrapped around Lilly smiling down to her, and Lilly had her hand on Lightning's chest, looking up to Lightning with a smile of her own.

"Well now it seems our Neko has a crush on our Lightning!" Vanille commented, and when she did Lilly's blush brightened even more than before.

"Please don't tell Lightning!" Lilly flipped the page and quickly wrote it down.

"Oh don't you worry your little head we won't tell her, right Vanille?" Fang said looking to her lover.

"Right! You secret is safe with us!" Lilly was a little relieved as she heard them say that. "Though Lilly, there's actually another reason for me to come bother you." Lilly tilted her head and wrote down onto her notepad.

"Is there something you need?" the neko asked writing it down.

"We were just wondering why exactly you can't talk" Fang asked sitting next to the girl. Lilly looked to them, then sighed looking to her sketch pad. Lightning hadn't even asked her this question, but she figured she did owe these people an explanation since she was living with them.

"It happened when I was eleven years old. Did Lightning tell you about my former owner at all?" Lilly wrote down.

"Yeah, a sonofa-bitch who beat you and killed your mother, right?" Fang answered causing Lilly to nod.

"Right. To put it simply, he stomped on my throat, almost killing me" she wrote down shuttering. "He apparently hated hearing me cry, and well…made it so I couldn't make a sound anymore whenever he would beat me" Fang and Vanille were dumbfounded and honestly couldn't believe what Lilly was writing down.

"Is there any way you could…you know, get your throat fixed?" Vanille asked. Lilly shook her head and wrote onto the notepad.

"No, my mother and I went to a doctor when I was fifteen to check, but the doctor told us the damage was permanent and because it had been so long, it's irreversible" this caused Fang and Vanille to gasp out.

"Lilly I'm so sorry" Vanille apologized causing Lilly to shake her head.

"It's not your fault, my former owner did this to me, but I've gotten over it by now" Lilly assured them with a smile as she wrote it down.

"Still…well Lilly here you won't have to worry about that" Fang said trying to brighten the mood.

"Yeah! Because you're one of us!" Vanille added causing Lilly to smile.

"I know, thank you all so much" Lilly wrote down. Not moments later the front door opened and a familiar pink haired soldier walked in

"Hey everyone" Lightning said looking into their living room, Fang and Vanille smiling up to her.

"Hey Lightning! You should see the pictures Lilly drew!" Vanille called out causing Lilly to jaw drop a blush brightly.

"Yeah, she's really good, you should see them" Fang added in.

"Oh really? Can I see them Lilly?" Lightning asked with a smile. Lilly just looked up to Lightning, her face getting redder and redder. So Lilly flipped to the picture she drew of Fang anf Vanille, showing it to Lightning.

"Oh wow Lilly! You really have some natural talent!" Lightning said happily as she looked to the picture.

"You should see the OTHER picture Lilly drew! Show it to her Lilly!" Vanille said happily. Lilly just blushed even brighter now as she pulled the notepad back. Her heart beating a million miles a second.

"Can I see it?" Lilly couldn't say no, so she slowly flipped to the page. She turned it around to show it to Lightning.

_Please don't hate it, please don't hate it, please don't hate it, please don't hate it! _Lilly thought preparing for Lightning's reaction.

Lightning however was dumbfounded, staring at the picture with a dark shade of red spreading on her cheeks, seeing the intimate picture of herself with Lilly.

"I-It's…" Lightning whispered, though the tension was suddenly sliced through as the phone rang.

_DAMMIT!_ both Fang and Vanille thought cursing whoever was on the other end of the line.

"H-Hello? Oh hey Snow" Lightning answered, still blushing and somewhat relieved. Lilly however sighed, knowing she wouldn't get the answer soon, but still now she was worried about what Lightning's reaction to the picture was.

"Camping? This weekend? Well I have three days off after today" Lightning responded, then looked over to Fang, Vanille and Lilly. "Would you guys wanna go camping this weekend with Snow and Serah?" Lightning asked.

"YES!" Vanille quickly answered for her and Fang. "I think it would be a great idea for all of us to go right Fang?" Vanille smiled to Fang nudging her shoulder.

"Oh! Right! And Lilly should definitely come with us!" Fang added in looking to the blushing neko.

"Would you like to go camping Lilly?" Lightning asked and nekomateign blushed, then started to smile. She just nodded giving Lightning her answer. "Sure Snow. We can come along…Oh and you invited Hope and Sazh? Good, it's been a while since we've all been together" Lightning added.

"All right see you tomorrow then, goodbye" Lightning hung up the phone, turning to face the other three. "Well I guess we should pack our things" Fang and Vanille just gave Lightning a look, causing the soldier to shift nervously.

"Well?" Vanille asked.

"Well what?"

"What did you think of Lilly's second picture?" Fang rose an eyebrow causing Lighting to blush.

"O-Oh um…it was really…good!" Lilly smiled a little at the answer, though she could sense something was wrong with the way Lightning answered. "I-It was really well done Lilly" Lightning said with a smile to her. Lilly forced a smile and nodded.

"W-Well I gotta go and um…get myself ready" Lightning excused herself out of the room.

"Lightning is so block headed sometimes…" Vanille groaned out.

"Tell me about it. Hey Lilly don't look so upset, Lightning just doesn't know how to sort out her own feelings" Fang assured the sulking neko who just nodded.

"Either that…or she doesn't like my picture…or me" Lilly wrote down.

"Lilly don't say that! You're a wonderful person and that's a wonderful drawing!" Vanille said trying to cheer her up.

"But does Lightning feel that way?" Lilly wrote down. Vanille knew she couldn't answer for Lightning, and Fang kept her mouth shut. SO Lilly ran out of the room to the bedroom. Lightning was in the shower however, so she wouldn't see the sulking neko on the bed.

_Lightning…if I tell you I love you…will you return those feelings? _Lilly thought as she lay on the bed. Lightning however was in the shower debating things with herself as well.

_Dammit…did that picture mean Lilly loves me? Or does it mean that she's just appreciative for me saving her? _Lightning struggled as she stood under the shower struggling with her heart. _Dammit it's only been a week and I'm falling head over heels for this girl! Does it really take only a week for people to fall in love?! _Lightning argued with herself, trying to sort out her feelings.

* * *

The rest of the night before was uneventful, Lightning and Lilly had been very quiet around one another for the rest of the evening. Though today they were all packed and heading out to meet Snow and the others to enjoy their weekend camping.

"Look we're almost there" Lightning announced as they approached the camp site. Snow and Serah waved to them as they pulled up.

"Hey everybody! Welcome to Villiers camp out!" Snow said with a smile as they got out of the car.

"Hey big guy, Hope and the old man here yet?" Fang asked looking around.

"The old man is right here" Sazh answered getting out of his tent, Dajh running beside him.

"Hi miss Fang!" Dajh happily ran up to Fang who gladly grabbed the boy and lifted him up.

"Goodness kid you get bigger every time I see ya!" Fang said with a smile.

"Dajh it's so good to see you!" Vanille ran up and shook the bodys hand since Fang was holding him. The chocobo chick popped out of Dajh's hair and rested on Vanille's shoulder. "It's good to see you to Chocolina!" Vanille said rubbing it's head.

"It's great you're all reuniting again, but we do have stuff to unpack you two" Lightning called out to them.

"I can help!" the familiar voice of Hope ran over to Lightning. "Sorry, was setting up a tent. Is your neko friend here?" Hope asked and Lilly popped out of the car, smiling and waving to Hope.

"Yes, and her name is Lilly, Hope" Lightning corrected him.

"Sorry only met her one time" Hope said with a smile. "Though I'll probably get to know her better while we're camping, come on let's get your stuff set up!" Hope said with a smile as he helped Lightning and Lilly carry their stuff over, Fang and Vanille got their stuff once they finished chatting with Snow and Sazh.

"So, how have things been with you and Lilly?" Serah asked as she approached her sister.

"O-Oh um…good!" Lightning said with a smile looking to her sister.

"Vanille have told me you two have been pretty close" Serah said with a smile to Lightning causing her sister to blush.

"D-Did she now?" Lightning asked looking away, silently cursing the friendship between Serah and her sister.

"Maybe you should just tell her the truth of how you feel" Serah whispered causing her sister to blush bright.

"Y-You too?!" Lightning exclaimed, cathing the attention of a distracted Lilly.

"Oh it seems Vanille is right! Well I hope for things to work out for the best between you and Lilly!" Serah said with a smile before running back over to her husband.

"W-Wait Serah!" Lightning though couldn't catch her sister before she ran off. Lilly happened to walk over to Lightning, causing the soldier to give Lilly her full attention.

"Is something…wrong?" Lilly wrote down tilting her head.

"No! No everything's fine Lilly really!" Lightning assured her with a smile. "Come on let's go set our tent up" Lightning said walking with Lilly who just nodded and followed the soldier.

* * *

The first night of camping went off without a hitch; it was mostly spent setting up the tents and making a fire. Everyone sharing stories and having some smores as they talked and laughed with each other. Everyone soon went off to bed, each to their own tent and the next day came.

"All right guys! Let's go on the boat!" Snow said with a grin when everyone woke up.

"So a day in the lake then, sounds like fun" Sazh said with a smile.

"Yay swimming!" Dajh said running into his tent to go change.

"All right everyone get into your swimsuits!" Snow said with a grin and ran back into his tent with Serah.

"Did you wanna change first Lilly?" Lightning asked and the neko smiled pulling her notepad out.

"I don't mind changing with you" Lilly wrote down causing Lightning to blush.

"I-If you say so" Lightning said going with her into the tent.

"Though you have to face away from me" Lilly said getting a sigh of relief from Lightning.

Soon everyone changed and hopped onto the Boat Snow rented for the trip. Snow was wearing board shorts like Hope, and Serah wore a pink one piece. Fang wore a bikini top with board shorts while Vanille chose to wear a yellow bikini. Sazh wore swim trunks and a shirt, Dajh had his own swim trunks and a swimming vest. Lightning chose to wear a blue one piece and Lilly chose to wear a red one piece that had a skirt on it.

"All right everyone let's go!" Snow said with a grin and everyone loaded into the boat with a cooler packed with soda and sandwiches.

"All right big guy move over, I'm driving the boat" Sazh said getting to the boat controls before Snow.

"Go fast daddy!" Dajh called out causing Sazh to smirk.

"All right everyone! Hold on tight!" Sazh called out as he brought the boat up to speed, everyone grinning and laughing as they flew through the lake.

"All right old man! Put the pedal to the medal!" Fang called out while Vanille hang onto Fang laughing.

"Woo hoo! Yeah!" Snow held onto Serah with a grin, who smiled enjoying the rushing wind.

"C-Crap! G-Gonna be sick!" Hope groaned out holding his stomach.

"Too late now Hope! You better be able to hold it all in!" Lightning teased as Lilly held onto her, smiling and leaning against her.

Once they reached a good place to stop, Snow was the first to hop out of the boat.

"BANZAI!" he called out as he dove into the water, resurfacing with a grin. "Come on in!"

"Can I jump in Daddy?" Dajh asked looking back.

"Just keep wearing that vest, go have fun" Sazh answered and Dajh grinned happily running to the edge of the boat.

"Come on in little man!" Snow called out as Dajh smiled and jumped right in. Snow immediately moving over to make sure Dajh was all right.

"That was fun!" the young boy said with a grin.

"And so is this!" Snow said with a smile and grabbed onto Dajh, tossing him into the air and letting him land right back in the water. Dajh resurfaced giggling happily, causing Snow to laugh.

"Coming in!" Serah said happily jumping in swimming towards Snow and Dajh.

"Wanna jump in Fang?" Vanille asked looking back to her partner. Once she did though Fang immediately pushed Vanille off the side of the boat with a smirk.

"You first!" she called out before hopping in after her lover.

Lightning laughed and looked over to Lilly, who smiled up to her. "Wanna jump in?" Lightning asked her and Lilly just blushed, nodding to her.

"Come on, I'll go first" Lightning said going over to the side of the boat. She dove into the water, and resurfaced looking up to Lilly. "Come on in, the water's great" she said with a smile to her. Lilly looked a little nervous, but she smiled and jumped towards Lighting. Lightning was quick to grab Lilly's hand when she was in the water and pulled her to herself.

"You all right?" Lightning asked the now wet neko girl, who smiled to Lighting with a blush and nodded to her.

"Hey Sazh! Hope! Come on in!" Snow called out.

"Yeah daddy!" Dajh called out and Sazh smirked.

"All right! Here's come the old man!" Sazh canon balled, splashing water onto everyone.

"Oh my stomach…sea sickness…" Hope groaned out. Fang looked over to Snow, and snow looked to Fang, both smirking as they both went up to get into the boat. "H-HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HEY!" Hope called out as he was suddenly tossed out of the boat and splashed into the water.

"By the way you screamed I don't think you're that sea sick" Fang said with a smirk before diving back in. Hope just groaned out in defeat, then smiled as he swam around with everyone else.

The whole group laughed and playing in the water for most of the day, even making a diving and biggest splash competition.

* * *

Hours would pass by before they drove the boat back to their campsite. After they docked the boat, everyone decided to would be fun to rest on the shore of the lake, having a fire and just relaxing.

"Sigh…today's been a great day" Snow said with a smile, Serah leaning against him.

"Yup, always great to enjoy time with friends" Sazh said with a smile as Dajh sat in his lap and slept.

"Awe poor guy got all tuckered out!" Vanille said with a smile. Fang laying on the ground behind Vanille looking up to the stars.

"You ok over there hope?" Serah asked and Hope just groaned out laying on the ground.

"G-give me some time…" he groaned out from his sea sickness.

Lightning and Lilly just enjoyed each other's company in silence as they sat with their friends.

_I'm so happy to have met these people _Lilly thought to herself and looked over to Lightning. _Especially Claire… _Lilly smiled looking up to Lightning, who turned to look at her, causing Lilly to blush and turn away from her.

"Hey Lilly, wanna go for a walk?" Lightning asked. Lilly smiled and nodded, standing up with Lightning. "Hey we'll be back, I'm just gonna walk with Lilly for a few minutes" she told the group holding her hand.

"Have fun" Sazh said with a smile and everyone else seemed to nod as the two began to walk away.

"All right, who wants to sneak with me and Vanille to watch them?" Fang said leaning up with a smirk.

"Damn right I do!" Snow answered and Serah laughed.

"Hey language big guy, go on ahead, I'll watch the kids" Sazh said with a smile.

"I wanna see if my big sis will finally make a move" Serah said with a smile and Vanille giggled.

"Come one then!" Vanille said getting up and the four of them went into the bushes sneaking around to where Lightning and Lilly walked too.

* * *

Lilly walked hand in hand with Lightning down the shore of the lake, quietly taking in the night air and sounds around them. Lilly didn't have her notepad with her, but that was all right, she figured Claire would just want to walk with her.

"Lilly, thank you for coming with us camping" Lightning said with a smile turning to Lilly. Lilly nodded with a smile to her and looked over to Lightning, who looked right back to her.

"Also Lilly I kind wanted to bring you here to spend some time alone with you…and to…apologize" she said rubbing the back of her head. Lilly tilted her head looking to Lightning who smiled back nervously to her.

"It's about the day before yesterday. I wanted to say I'm sorry about my reaction. I really enjoyed that picture of yours, and couldn't say the right words at the time…and I've honestly been thinking…" Lightning said getting ahead of Lilly and turning to face her. Lilly just looked to Lightning, her heart beating rapidly as she was preparing herself for what Lightning was going to say.

"E-Ever since I first met you I…can't get you out of my mind. Every time I see you smile it's like the best thing in the world to me" Lightning said nervously. "I-I just…I-I don't know how to feel or think about you…I-I want to see and be with you all the time, e-even though it's only been little more than a week. A-And I just…wanna do anything in my power to make you happy" Lightning was now looking face to face with Lilly, who was blushing brightly looking up to her.

_Claire…does that mean…you like me then? _Lilly thought and stepped forward towards Lightning. Though when she did, she gasped feeling something catch her foot, falling into Lightning.

"Lilly!" Lightning gasped out as she caught Lilly, pulling her closer to herself. This time when Lilly looked up however, she was merely inches away from Lightning. Lightning's blue eyes stared into Lilly's brown spheres. Both of them were lost in the eyes of the other, and both were now blushing from how close one was to the other. Neither however pulled away.

Instead, Lilly began to lean in closer to Lightning, and Lightning leaned even closer to Lilly. Then, ever so gently, the two felt their lips meet, and both closed their eyes. They slowly deepened the kiss as Lightning pulled Lilly closer, and Lilly wrapped her arms around Lightning. The moon shined brightly behind them making them a silhouette to the four who were watching them. And all four of the people watching Lightning and Lilly share their first kiss thought the same thing.

_FINALLY!_

* * *

_OK GUYS! Here is Chapter 5! Oh no but don't think it's done yet! After all, I AM the author! *grins evily* SO all of you please read! Review! and ENJOY!_


	6. An Apology

Hello everyone this is the author and unfortunately I am at a loss on what to do next for Lightning's New Pet and must put it on Hiatus. Right now I'm going to try a new story out to see how it will do, and will put Lightning's New Pet on the back burner until I can think of something more for the story.

PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEE!


End file.
